For design reasons, contemporary kitchens often include cabinets and household appliances without externally visible handles. In the case of a fully integrated household appliance, a completely paneled door may blend in with the other kitchen elements. Many household appliances have a door that must be opened to access an internal chamber prior to or sometime after performing a cycle of operation. Contemporary appliances often include visible feedback relating the status of the appliance or a cycle of operation to a user of the appliance.